


Son Masque

by Ahelya



Category: Code Geass
Genre: 10 ans plus tard, Attempted Murder, Bal masqué, Gen, Reveal Fic, Sequel, Zero Requiem, flash back
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-04
Updated: 2017-03-04
Packaged: 2018-09-28 06:51:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10078391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ahelya/pseuds/Ahelya
Summary: Dix ans viennent de passer et un grand bal masqué est organisé pour fêter ces dix ans de paix...





	1. Avant

**Author's Note:**

> Cette fic a d'abord été publiée en 2010 sur fanfiction.net.

_Camelot, nouvelle capitale de l'Empire_

_Brittania_

_2027_

 

Débuter Miss Météo et être maintenant journaliste et co-présentatrice du journal télévisée de l'une des chaines les plus regardées au monde quelle parcours idyllique n'est-ce pas ?

Mais Milly Ashford n'était pas vraiment fière de ce parcours. Elle s'était retrouvée bombardée journaliste et présentatrice à cause des évènements qui avait eu lieu dix ans plus tôt, à cause de Freya. Son succès ne s'était construit que sur une montagne de cadavres. Elle n'avait pas à être fière de cela.

Bien sûr, on lui objectait souvent qu'elle avait réussi à se maintenir à cette place quand le calme était revenu et que ça, elle pouvait en être fière. Ces mêmes personnes allaient dire qu'aujourd'hui, elle atteignait la consécration puisqu'elle était la seule journaliste autorisée à interviewer la centième impératrice de Brittania, Nanally Vi Brittania, à l'occasion de sa première décennie de règne ; ainsi que son chevalier personnel, Zéro, l'homme qui avait libéré le monde du joug du tyran Lelouch le Démon.

_Lelouch..._

Mais Milly Ashford savait très bien ce que disait les envieux dès qu'elle avait le dos tourné... Que c'était grâce à son physique qu'elle avait réussi à se maintenir à cette place... Que c'était parce qu'elle connaissait personnellement l'impératrice qu'elle avait obtenu cette interview.

L'esprit de Milly revint au début de cette première décennie de règne. Peu de temps après le couronnement de l'impératrice et la ratification de la constitution faisant de Brittania une monarchie constitutionnelle, elle et Rivalz avaient été amenés au Palais impérial. Ils y avaient retrouvés Nina et ils avaient été mis en présence de l'Impératrice et de Zéro. Un dernier homme les avait rejoint... Et à sa grande surprise, il s'agissait de l'un des plus fidèle lieutenant de Lelouch le Démon... Sir Jérémiah.

« Êtes-vous bien sûre de vouloir faire une telle chose votre Majesté ? Demanda l'homme au demi-masque orange à la jeune Impératrice.

-Oui. »

Il les avait regardé dans les yeux. Des souvenirs s'étaient alors superposés à d'autres... Des souvenirs de Lelouch et de Rollo... Contre des souvenirs de Lelouch et de sa sœur Nanally. Pendant un instant, Milly avait eu l'impression d'avoir eu deux vies.

Elle n'avait jamais cru à l'explication qu'on leur avait donné... Que le quatre-vingt-dix-huitième Empereur les avait drogué... Avait remplacé Nanally par un espion... Avait pris la jeune handicapée en otage... Tout ça pour faire pression sur Lelouch. Mon dieu, pourquoi aurait-il fait une telle chose alors qu'il avait renié son fils depuis si longtemps ?

Mais Milly avait fini par comprendre dans les grandes lignes ce qui avait pu se passer... Grâce à des soupçons qui avaient accompagnés les souvenirs qu'on lui avait rendu. Elle n'en avait jamais parlé à qui que ce soit. Elle aimait découvrir les secrets des autres mais pas les divulguer, aussi énorme soit-il. Elle savait garder un secret et elle l'avait fait avec celui-là.

« Ashford-san ? »

La douce voix de Nanally la tira de sa rêverie.

« Pardonnez mon inattention votre Majesté. »

Elles avaient beau se connaître personnellement, il fallait observer le protocole.

Milly tourna la tête pendant un court instant afin d'observer Zéro. Le chevalier personnel de l'Impératrice était debout dans un coin de la pièce. Milly songea pendant un moment au fardeau qui pesait sur les épaules de l'homme masqué. Il fallait être fort pour porter ce masque. Son créateur et celui qui en avait hérité l'était assurément, d'une manière différente mais ils l'étaient tous les deux.

Milly reporta son attention sur Nanally.

« Lelouch le Démon avait laissé l'Empire dans un état déplorable. Au bout de dix ans, où en sommes-nous ? »

C'était faux ! Tout ce qu'elle venait de dire était faux ! Si on prenait la peine de creuser le sujet, on se rendait vite compte que le frère de Nanally avait laissé l'Empire dans le meilleur état possible compte tenu des circonstances. Il était prêt pour son successeur. Milly n'aurait même pas été étonnée d'apprendre l'existence d'un testament afin d'aider celui qui allait lui succéder.

Nanally ne répondit pas tout de suite. Comme à chaque fois qu'elle utilisait le nom de Lelouch le Démon, Milly avait vu un éclair de souffrance dans les beaux yeux bleus de la jeune Impératrice de Brittania. Mais cette fois-ci, la journaliste avait cru voir poindre des larmes à l'orée des yeux de sa jeune amie.

« Tout le monde dehors ! S'écria-t-elle tout d'un coup. On reprendra plus tard. »

Personne ne bougea.

« Allez plus vite que ça ! » ajouta d'un ton autoritaire la journaliste.

Le dernier membre de son équipe de reportage avait à peine quitté la pièce et refermé la porte derrière lui que Milly prit les mains de Nanally dans les siennes.

« Tu peux pleurer Nana-chan. Autant que tu veux. »

Nanally la regarda sans comprendre.

« Ton frère n'était pas un monstre. Je le sais... Tu le sais... Et toute la haine dirigée contre lui nous fait souffrir toutes les deux... Tous les trois ? »

La jeune femme se tourna vers l'un des coins de la pièce. Zéro n'avait pas fait le moindre mouvement.

Milly se leva. Elle vérifia soigneusement que toutes les portes étaient bien fermées puis elle se planta devant Zéro.

« Enlève donc ce masque. Ça va faire dix ans que je n'ai pas vu ton visage Suzaku.»

L'homme masqué ne réagit pas tout de suite mais il était sûr que si elle avait été capable de voir son air surpris, Milly aurait été ravie. Ses yeux se posèrent ensuite sur Nanally. La petite sœur de Lelouch était surprise elle aussi. Que devait-il faire ? Mettre en péril tout ce qu'il avait fait ? Devait-il enlever son masque ? Il guettait une réponse à ses questions auprès de Nanally. L'impératrice inclina légèrement la tête. Sa main surgit alors des replis de sa cape pour se poser sur la face lisse qui lui tenait lieu de visage depuis dix ans. Zéro inclina légèrement la tête en avant tandis qu'un petit bruit métallique troubla le silence. Le masque disparut et révéla son véritable visage, celui d'un homme d'une trentaine d'années aux cheveux châtains et aux yeux verts.

« Tu n'as pas changé, jugea Milly tandis qu'il baissait le tissu noir qui recouvrait le bas de son visage.

-Comment l'as-tu su ? Depuis combien de temps ? »

Il aurait voulu paraître moins menaçant.

« On n'étouffe pas trop là-dessous ? »

Là n'était pas la question.

« Tu n'as rien dit à personne ? »

Toujours trop menaçant, pensa-t-il.

« Suzaku ! »

L'air déçu de Milly le peina.

« Présidente...» répondit-il l'air honteux, un soupçon d'excuse dans la voix.

Il ne pouvait l'appeler autrement. C'était Milly après tout.

« Tu devrais savoir que les secrets des autres n'ont pas de meilleurs protecteurs que moi.

-Présidente... »

Il se sentait de plus en plus honteux.

« Tu croies vraiment que je détruirais tout ce que Lelouch et toi vous avez fait... Ce pour quoi vous avez donné vos vies. Juste pour le plaisir de dévoiler un secret ! »

Il baissa la tête. Comment avait-il pu douter d'elle ?

Le silence s'installa.

Milly sourit.

« Mais tu n'as toujours pas répondu à ma question, on n'étouffe pas trop là-dessous ? »

Autrement dit, ce n'est pas trop dur de porter ce masque ? Du moins, c'est ce que compris Suzaku.

Comment lui expliquer ?

Suzaku regarda le masque de Zéro et effleura doucement de la main ce qui était devenu son visage.

 

* * *

 

_« Suzaku comme promis, tu me tueras._

_-Tu vas donc le faire ? Peu importe le reste ?_

_-Comme prévu, toute la haine du monde est maintenant dirigée contre moi. Tu n'as donc plus qu'à m'éliminer pour mettre fin à cette folie. »_

_Il me tend le masque... Son masque._

_« La légende de Zéro est toujours vivante au sein des Chevaliers Noirs. Schneizel aussi servira Zéro. Avec cela, le monde sera capable de s'asseoir autour d'une table pour discuter et non plus pour se battre. Ils seront alors capable d'accueillir le ''lendemain'' »_

_Je prend le masque._

_« Alors... Ce sera le Requiem de Zéro. »_

_Il acquiesce._

_« Dans le monde de C, nous avons appris que... Que le monde souhait un ''lendemain'' »_

_Il ricane._

_« Dis Suzaku... Les souhaits ne sont-ils pas une sorte de geass ? »_

_Je ne comprends pas_

_« Demander à quelqu'un de faire quelque chose que tu ne peux accomplir avec tes propres capacités._

_-Un souhait ?_

_-Oui. Je vais me laisser prendre par un geass nommé ''le souhait de tous''. C'est pour le monde de Demain. »_

 

* * *

 

« C'est un ''geass'', finit par dire celui qui était devenu Zéro.

Un geass ? » répéta Milly.

Suzaku ne répondit pas. Il n'avait jamais vraiment parler de tout ça, même à Nanally.

La journaliste se tourna vers l'Impératrice, un air interrogateur sur le visage.

« Pour Suzaku et Nii-sama, c'est un souhait. » la renseigna Nanally.

La soeur de Lelouch ne fut pas plus étonnée que cela en voyant l'air d'incompréhension de Milly grandir. Elle même, elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi Suzaku utilisait pour qualifier un souhait le nom de ce pouvoir maudit, un pouvoir qui pouvait détruire la vie de tous.

Son père avait eu ce pouvoir et l'avait utilisé sur elle pour la rendre aveugle.

Sa mère avait eu ce pouvoir et elle l'avait utilisé sur une fillette innocente pour tenter d'échapper à la mort.

Son frère avait eu ce pouvoir et comme son père, il l'avait utilisé sur elle, utiliser sur le monde entier. C'était pour le détruire afin de mieux le reconstruire mais même...

Elle se disait parfois qu'elle n'aurait pas dû accorder son pardon à son cher frère. S'il n'avait pas utilisé ce pouvoir de cette manière...

Et comme elle avait envie de maudire celle qui avait donné ce pouvoir à son frère.

Suzaku était en train de parler d'elle à Milly justement. Nanally vit le visage de Milly passer par toutes les expressions possibles : émerveillement, horreur... Elle n'interrompit Suzaku qu'une seule fois, lorsque le Chevalier de l'Impératrice invoqua la mort de Shirley et l'implication de Lelouch dans toute cette affaire.

« Idiot ! Tu le croies vraiment capable de ça ! Imbécile ! Lelouch... Tuer Shirley !!! Impossible tu m'entends. »

Suzaku tenta de calmer Milly. En désespoir de cause, il se tourna vers Nanally.

« Milly... Nii-sama n'a jamais expliqué ce qui s'était passé à Suzaku. Il y a encore tellement de zones d'ombre et... »

Certaines avaient été éclairées par C.C. Mais jamais par son frère.

_Qu'on ne me juge que d'après mes actes..._

Suzaku poursuivit son récit. Nanally n'intervint que lorsqu'il se tut de nouveau.

« Ce soir, peut-être, tu pourras en savoir plus. C'est un bal masqué. »

_Il suffira de guetter les cheveux verts..._

 

* * *

 


	2. Pendant

Des cheveux verts... Nanally lui avait dit de guetter des cheveux verts. Il n'y en avait pas. Milly se remit donc à écouter le discours qu'était en train de faire l'Impéractrice pour commémorer sa première décennie de règne, la première décennie de paix.

Après le discours de Nannally, il y eut ceux des autres dirigeants invités. Milly ne les écouta que d'une oreille, préférant laisser courir de nouveau son regard sur l'ensemble de l'assemblée à la recherche d'éventuel cheveux verts. Avec amusement, la journaliste constata que de nombreux invités s'étaient glissés sous le masque de Zéro. Il fallait s'en douter. Elle nota également que peu d'invités étaient démasqués. D'autres s'étaient contentés de tenue de soirée assorti d'un simple loup noir ou de masque beaucoup plus complexe, ce qui était son cas. Les derniers invités avaient sorti le grand jeu. Costumes et masques somptueux. Tissus éclatants. Bijoux précieux.

Avec soulagement, Milly constata que personne n'avait eu le mauvais goût de venir costumé en Lelouch le Démon.

« Tu penses que Zéro va nous faire un discours ? »

Milly avait perdu le compte du nombre de fois où elle avait entendu cette phrase au cours de ce début de soirée. Elle n'aurait certainement pas fait attention à cette énième répétition si cette question n'avait pas sonné comme un sarcasme.

La journaliste chercha la femme qui venait de parler. Elle était devant elle, plutôt sur sa droite. Tout ce qu'elle voyait d'elle était une masse de cheveux blonds dorés relevés en une coiffure compliquée parsemée de petites plumes et de perles noires et violettes.

Cette femme avait un cavalier aussi brun qu'elle était blonde auprès duquel elle venait de se pencher afin de lui glisser quelques mots à l'oreille.

Milly joua des coudes pour s'approcher du couple afin de les détailler de plus près. Malgré les protestations, elle réussit à aller à quelques pas d'eux, juste à temps pour entendre l'homme dire à sa compagne.

« On ne se moque pas d'un Héros. »

_Cette voix..._

« Un héros, même masqué, reste un homme, répliqua la femme.

-Pas quand cet homme est une idée. »

La femme se pencha de nouveau vers son compagnon. Ce qu'elle lui dit dit fin pendant un instant à leur joute verbale mais Milly ne fut pas capable de saisir ses paroles.

L'homme brun prit ensuite sa compagne par le bras.

« Quittons cet endroit.

-Pas avant d'avoir dansé. »

Il soupira.

« C'est toi qui voulait venir. » lui rappela sa compagne en échappant à son étreinte.

Il garda le silence.

« Je n'aurais pas dû. Je ne fais plus partie de leur monde.

-Nous ne faisons pas partie de ce monde. »

Il présenta son bras à sa compagne.

« Les discours et les remerciements durent toujours des heures. Ne voulais-tu pas être la première sur la piste de danse ? »

La femme blonde posa gracieusement sa main sur le bras de son compagnon. Le couple s'éloigna. La foule les laisse passer sans aucun problème. Milly les suivit du regard. Leurs pas à tous les deux avaient quelque chose... Quelque chose de royal.

Ils atteignirent rapidement la porte conduisant aux salles mise à la disposition des invités pour le bal. L'homme ouvrit la porte. Sa compagne la franchit en premier. Juste avant de sortir à son tour, l'homme brun parcourut la pièce du regard.

Milly se figea lorsque son regard croisa celui de l'homme dont elle avait écouté la conversation.

_Ses yeux..._

Elle n'avait connu que deux personnes avec de tels yeux... Un tel regard... L'une par ses interventions télévisées et l'autre personnellement.

Tous deux Empereurs...

Le père et le fils...

Tous deux morts aujourd'hui... Et pourtant, elle ne pouvait pas se tromper. Ses yeux violets ne pouvaient qu'appartenir à...

_Mais il est mort !_

Mais cette voix qu'elle connaissait si bien et qu'elle venait d'entendre à nouveau.

_Lelouch_ , pensa Milly une fois que les yeux d'améthyste se furent détournés. L'homme brun entra à son tour dans la salle de bal. Milly voulut le suivre mais une pluie d'applaudissement éclata. Les discours et les remerciements étaient enfin terminés en fait. Quelques journalistes commencèrent à poser des questions. On attendait certainement d'elle qu'elle fasse de même. Elle devait abandonner l'étrange couple qu'elle venait de voir pour le moment et faire son travail.

Milly attendit avec impatience la dernière question... Qui arriva finalement. Les dirigeants de ce monde rejoignirent les salles de bal. Elle pouvait se mettre en chasse.

Elle les chercha pendant plus d'une heure. Sans résultat. Elle se trouvait maintenant dans la plus petite salle mise à la disposition des invités de l'Impératrice et la première chose qui lui sauta aux yeux fut l'attroupement qui se trouvait dans le fond de la pièce.

Personne ne dansait. Il faut dire que l'orchestre de cette salle était en train d'interpréter l'une de ses danses que l'on n'apprenait plus depuis des siècles. Pour le moment, la musique n'offrait donc qu'un bruit de fond agréable aux conversations... Et pourtant, un couple était en train de danser. Son couple mystérieux était juste devant ses yeux et elle put enfin les détailler plus attentivement du regard même s'ils lui tournaient le dos pour le moment.

Leurs costumes à tous deux étaient entièrement noirs.

Pantalon et long manteau pour lui.

Robe à la jupe longue et à la taille fine pour elle.

_Je parie qu'elle porte un corset._

Le corsage de cette robe semblait faire une seconde peau à la femme blonde. Il en était de même pour ses manches qui s'arrêtaient juste au dessus du coude pour ensuite s'évaser en larges volants dont l'extrémité portait de fines lignes brodées violettes et dorées entrecroisées. On retrouvait les mêmes broderies sur les gants et au bout des manches du manteau de son compagnon.

D'un mouvement souple et gracieux, le couple se retourna vivement. La jupe de la robe noire virevolta dévoilant aux regards les bottines noires lacées que la femme blonde avait aux pieds.

Le couple avançait vers Milly à présent. Leurs costumes, des vêtements aux masques en passant par les bijoux, étaient assortis...Entièrement noir avec quelques touches violettes et dorées.

Milly se mit à examiner l'homme.

Sa silhouette était fine, presque gracile mais elle ne donnait pas cette impression de fragilité qu'on aurait pu y associer. Sa façon de se tenir, gracieuse et majestueuse, le faisait paraître plus grand qu'il ne l'était vraiment.

Son costume de couleur noire faisait ressortir sa peau pâle. Sous son manteau, il portait un veston noir sur lequel se détachait une chaîne dorée. La chemise à jabot qui se trouvait en dessous du veston était blanche.

Son masque était un simple loup noir aux contours brodés de fils violets. Il était surmonté de plumes noires, violettes et dorées plus ou moins longues qui cachait son front et les racines de ses cheveux bruns.

Elle ne s'était pas trompée.... Cette homme avait bien les mêmes yeux que son ami défunt.

Le couple se retourna de nouveau. Tandis qu'il s'éloignait d'elle, Milly constata que l'homme masqué portait sur le lobe de l'oreille gauche une perle d'un violet sombre qui était fixée à une chaîne d'or qui suivait le contour de son oreille et qui s'attachait à l'aide d'un large anneau d'or sur le haut de celle-ci.

Il s'agissait de Lelouch. Milly en était certaine. Mais... Il était mort n'est-ce pas ?

La robe noire virevolta encore une fois. Le couple lui fit de nouveau de face. Milly fixa de nouveau son attention sur la femme.

Le décolleté de sa robe était carré et bordé de dentelle noire. Le devant du corsage était lacé. De fins rubans violets et dorés se croisaient et se décroissaient sur sa poitrine. Comme bijou, elle ne portait qu'une simple chaîne d'or autour du cou avec une perle violette, similaire à celle que son compagnon portait à l'oreille, comme pendentif. Deux autres perles de la même couleur formaient le cœur des fleurs aux pétales dorées qu'elle avait comme boucle d'oreille.

Son masque était une réplique de celui de son compagnon sauf que ses contours étaient brodés de fils d'or et non plus de fils violets.

Ses yeux étaient tous aussi doré que ses cheveux et que certaines plumes qui surmontaient son masque.

Qui était-elle ?

Qui pouvait bien être cette femme si cet homme était Lelouch ?

L'immortelle... Celle qui avait donné son pouvoir, le geass, à Lelouch. Ce devait être elle. Mais... Mais Nana-chan avait dit que... Et cette femme était blonde.

La musique cessa. Le couple s'immobilisa. L'homme s'inclina devant sa compagne. Elle fléchit légèrement les genoux en guise de réponse.

Ils se redressèrent en même temps. La musique reprit... Bien plus vive et rapide qu'avant.

Quelques couples s'étaient déjà lancés dans la danse. L'attroupement attendait que le couple en face de même mais l'homme s'était éloigné de sa compagne.

« Sans moi. » dit-il simplement.

Milly se surprit à sourire. Les lacunes de Lelouch en sport étaient si légendaires.

« Déjà fatigué... Démon ? » répliqua sa compagne, un fin sourire aux lèvres.

Le regard violet fixa les orbes dorés.

Le silence.

Un homme grand et blond, en costume blanc, surgit soudain devant la femme masquée. Il s'inclina devant elle puis il se tourna vers son cavalier. Cet homme ne portait pas de masque.

_Gino_ , constata Milly, étonnée.

Cela faisait plus d'une heure que ce dernier déambulait dans les salles de bal à la recherche d'un éventuelle cavalière puisque la sienne avait refusé de danser. Il avait fini par se mêler à l'attroupement qui se trouvait dans la troisième salle.

En voyant que l'homme ne semblait plus avoir envie de danser, il avait sauté sur l'occasion. Il fit donc irruption entre eux. Il s'inclina rapidement devant la femme en lui faisant un clin d'œil puis il se redressa et s'approcha de l'homme vêtu de noir pour lui mettre une grande claque dans le dos.

« Je peux l'inviter ! Ça ne pose aucune problème n'est-ce pas ? »

Un regard glacé d'améthyste se posa sur lui. Gino en aurait presque frémi. L'homme brun regarda sa cavalière puis se tourna vers Gino.

« Si je suis un Démon, elle est une Sorcière et une Sorcière et un Démon ne peuvent s'éloigner l'un de l'autre dans le monde des hommes... Donc oui, ça pose un problème. »

Sur cette phrase sibylline, le... Le Démon, puisqu'il s'était ainsi nommé, rejoignit la Sorcière, s'inclina devant elle et lui prit la main.

Le couple se mit en place et se lança dans la danse avec un rythme effréné.

_Bon, je me suis fait jeté mais d'une manière originale au moins_ , se dit Gino tout en se demandant ce qui pouvait bien se cacher derrière cette histoire de démon et de sorcière.

Quelqu'un posa la main sur son épaule. L'ancien Chevalier de l'Empereur se retourna. Une femme à la robe de soirée bleue, portant un masque doré surmonté de tissu et de plume de la même couleur que sa robe et lui couvrant entièrement le visage, se trouvait derrière lui. A qui avait-il affaire ?

« C'est Milly.

-C'est impossible de te reconnaître avec ce masque.

-Kallen n'est pas avec toi ?

-Elle est avec son Altesse Impériale. Des souvenirs à échanger.

-Je vois. »

Gino tourna la tête sur le côté et montra de la tête le couple de danseur.

« De sacrés danseurs, dit-il à Milly. Je suis là depuis plus d'une heure. Ils n'ont pas arrêté. »

Elle acquiesça. La journaliste et le Chevalier observèrent le couple pendant un long moment tout en échangeant quelques banalités.

Des murmures s'élevèrent tout d'un coup.

La musique cessa.

Les danseurs en firent autant.

Le couple se retourna.

L'impératrice était là au milieu d'un petit groupe qui s'était incrusté au premier rang de l'attroupement qui s'était formé autour du couple vêtu de noir. Avec l'Impératrice, se trouvait Zéro bien sûr mais aussi le capitaine Kouzouki et quelques autres dirigeants et parmi ceux-ci se trouvait le ministre japonais des affaires étrangères Ougi et sa femme, un ministre qui ne s'était jamais senti très à son aise dans ce type de réunion mondaine et ce n'était pas le regard d'améthyste fixé sur lui qui allait l'aider. Il poussa même un léger soupir de soulagement lorsque les yeux violets le quittèrent pour se poser sur les autres accompagnateurs de l'Impératrice de Brittania.

Le groupe et le couple de danseurs se fixèrent pendant un long moment.

L'homme au loup noir était parfaitement immobile. Sa compagne s'approcha de lui. Ses deux mains entourèrent la sienne.

Les applaudissements de la jeune Impératrice mirent fin au silence oppressant qui s'était installé. Les autres firent comme elle.

La femme blonde glissa quelques mots à l'oreille de son compagnon. Il la regarda. Elle inclina légèrement la tête.

Le couple ; la main de la femme posée sur le bras de son compagnon ; s'avança vers l'Impératrice. Ils plongèrent ensuite tous deux en une profonde révérence devant la jeune femme aux yeux bleus puis ils se redressèrent avec un synchronisme parfait.

Le silence de nouveau... Qui fut finalement troublé par le ministre japonais.

« Ne doit-on pas retirer son masque devant l'Impératrice ? »

Ougi avait raison mais personne ne l'avait encore fait. Petit à petit, les masques se mirent donc à disparaître. Milly ôta le sien, le regard fixé sur le couple qu'elle avait suivi plus tôt dans la soirée. Gino lui donna alors un léger coup de coude.

« On dirait bien que nos deux danseurs n'ont pas envie de montrer leur visage. »

L'ancien Chevalier avait raison. Le couple était immobile. Le regard de la femme parcourait la salle tandis que celui de l'homme restait fixé sur le ministre japonais qui avait senti un frisson de peur lui parcourir l'échine au moment où le regard accusateur du danseur s'était de nouveau posé sur lui. Ougi aurait voulu détourner les yeux mais il n'en avait pas été capable. Il était pris au piège des yeux d'améthyste qui était en train de le fixer.

Une vague de culpabilité commença à l'envahir. Il n'avait pas connu un tel assaut de ce sentiment depuis la mort de l'Empereur... Du véritable Zéro. Ce jour-là, il avait tellement regretté d'avoir démasqué leur chef. S'il ne l'avait pas fait... S'il n'avait pas cru... Ce jour-là pourtant, un certain soulagement s'était mêlé à cette culpabilité. Cet homme, cet adolescent, qui avait ordonné un tel massacre... Il méritait la mort. Mais pour le moment, piégés par ses yeux violets qui ressemblaient tant à ceux de l'adolescent qui avait créé et dirigé les Chevaliers Noirs, il n'y avait que la culpabilité.

Tout redevint normal, le soulagement fut de nouveau victorieux sur la culpabilité lorsque le regard accusateur le quitta pour se poser sur sa blonde compagne.

Les deux danseurs se sourirent puis l'homme s'éloigna de sa compagne pour s'avancer vers l'Impératrice. Il s'arrêta à quelque pas d'elle. Son regard violet plongea dans les lumineux yeux bleus de la jeune femme. Il regarda ensuite Zéro puis il leva le bras.

Ses mains commençaient tout juste à tirer sur le fin ruban noir qui maintenait son masque en place lorsqu'une voix s'éleva.

« Si la tradition veut que nous quittions nos masques devant l'Impératrice, pourquoi Zéro garde-t-il le sien ? »

Ougi frémit de nouveau. Il connaissait cette voix. Il chercha à croiser le regard de Kallen pour avoir une confirmation à ses soupçons mais les yeux de la jeune femme étaient fixés sur celle qui venait de parler.

« Zéro n'a pas à retirer son masque devant qui que ce soit. » dit la japonaise.

Un murmure d'approbation de l'assistance fit suite au choc et à la désapprobation qu'avait ressenti l'assemblée après les paroles de la danseuse vêtue de noir. Cette dernière se tourna vers Kallen.

_Qui sont cet homme et cette femme_ ? Était en train de se demander la japonaise tandis qu'un sourire moqueur se dessinait sur le visage de la femme blonde vêtue de noire. Ce sourire... Elle l'avait vu si souvent sur un autre visage. Et cette voix... Elle aurait reconnu entre mille cette voix sarcastique.

« Seul le vrai ne peut retirer son masque mais comment reconnaître le vrai du faux lorsqu'il y en a deux... Ou plus ? » répliqua la danseuse.

Le regard d'ambre que Kallen avait également reconnu se posa sur Zéro qui se trouvait sur la droite de l'Impératrice, un peu en retrait comme à son habitude puis il s'attarda pendant un instant sur son compagnon immobile et il se posa enfin sur quelqu'un qui se trouvait tout près de l'Impératrice, juste à sa gauche... Un autre Zéro.

Le silence de nouveau puis l'éclat.

Un masque tomba sur le sol.

Un cri.

« Pour Lelouch-sama !! »

Un coup de feu.

D'autres cris.

Kallen aurait voulu crier elle aussi mais elle ne pouvait pas.

_Fais quelque chose Suzaku !_

Il avait été négligeant. Il était le Chevalier, le garde du corps de l'Impératrice. Il avait déjà perdu une princesse. Il n'en perdrait pas une deuxième.

Avant même que le coup de feu n'éclate, il s'était précipité vers Nanally afin de lui faire un rempart de son corps mais la foule l'empêcha de s'approcher rapidement.

Ce n'est pas lui, Zéro, qui fit de son corps un rempart à l'Impératrice puisqu'il se trouvait maintenant juste derrière l'assassin, sa face sans visage fixant celui qui avait protégé Nanally... L'homme qui ne s'était pas démasqué et qui avait le même regard que Lelouch, constata aussitôt Suzaku.

Son regard se détourna pendant un instant de l'homme vêtu de noir afin de fixer sa compagne aux yeux d'ambre. Elle soutint le regard de Zéro même si elle ne le voyait pas. Son compagnon avait fait de même un peu plus tôt.

Zéro reporta son attention sur le terroriste qu'il maintenait immobile. L'autre homme masqué s'était approché d'eux et lui avait pris son arme. Sa main, dénudée, en profita pour frôler la peau de l'imposteur qui avait tenté de tuer Nanally.

Quelque chose se produisit à ce moment. Suzaku n'aurait pas su dire quoi mais il sentit le corps de l'homme qu'il tenait se crisper brusquement puis se détendre au moment où l'homme aux yeux violets le lâcha.

L'homme vêtu de noir se tourna ensuite vers l'Impératrice et il plongea en une profonde révérence tandis que le visage du terroriste était en train de se décomposer.

« En vie... Il est en vie... »

Ce n'était qu'un murmure mais Suzaku l'avait entendu. Le terroriste partit ensuite dans un immense éclat de rire hystérique. Zéro fit signe à des gardes de l'emporter loin d'ici. Avant de s'intéresser de nouveau à l'homme qui venait de sauver Nanally, la face lisse de Zéro se dirigea une nouvelle fois vers sa compagne.

Ce regard ambré...

Ces yeux d'améthyste...

Suzaku était partagé entre la colère et la stupéfaction. Une telle chose était impossible... Il le lui aurait dit si cela avait été le cas n'est-ce pas ? Bon sang ! Tout n'était donc qu'un jeu, une mascarade pour ces deux-là... Il avait partagé leur vie pendant tout ce temps. Il avait cru que... Il était son épée. Elle était son bouclier.

Il aurait dû s'en douter, se dit-il en se rappelant les répliques qu'ils avaient échangé la nuit où Lelouch avait accédé au trône.

_« N'ai-je pas tenu ma promesse Sorcière ? Je suis un Démon maintenant. »_

_C.C avait souris mais son regard était triste._

_« Pas encore tout à fait. » avait-elle répondu._

Et maintenant, la Sorcière aux yeux d'ambre était en train de glisser sa main dans celle du Démon aux yeux d'améthyste après l'avoir rejoint au côté de Nanally

« Ma compagne est certainement troublée par ce qui vient de se passer. Permettez-nous de nous retirer votre Altesse afin qu'elle puisse se reposer ? » demanda le sauveur de l'Impératrice d'une voix grave.

Nanally ne répondit pas tout de suite. Comment pouvait-on rester aussi calme après un tel événement ? Si cet homme n'avait pas été là, elle serait morte.

« Bien sûr. » finit-elle par dire.

Elle s'approcha de son sauveur et prit sa main ganté.

« Merci. Nous vous en serons éternellement reconnaissantes. Attendez donc dans la pièce adjacente le temps qu'une chambre soit préparée. »

Elle leva enfin les yeux vers lui et elle se figea.

_Ces yeux..._

Pendant un moment, l'Impératrice crut que l'homme qu'elle avait en face d'elle était sur le point de se pencher pour effleurer son front de ses lèvres mais son sauveur plongea encore une fois dans une profonde révérence et ses paupières voilèrent ces yeux si semblables à ceux de son frère.

Sa compagne s'était approchée. Elle s'inclina à son tour devant Nanally.

« Sa majesté est trop bonne. »

_C.C. ?_

Le couple se redressa. Bras dessus, bras dessous, ils fendirent la foule. Nanally les suivit du regard. Elle avait d'abord cru que c'était l'homme qui soutenait sa compagne. Elle se trompait, réalisa-t-elle tout d'un coup. C'était le contraire.

_Il est blessé !_

Elle aurait voulu faire quelque chose mais tout le monde était en train de se presser autour d'elle en bons courtisans qu'ils étaient.

Zéro s'approcha d'elle.

« Vous devriez peut-être vous retirer vous aussi. » lui dit discrètement Suzaku.

 

* * *

 


	3. Après

Contrairement à tous les autres, Milly n'était pas allée auprès de Nanally. Son amie allait bien. Elle avait donc préféré continuer sa filature. Comme elle s'y attendait, son couple de danseur n'avait pas attendu le domestique envoyé par l'Impératrice. Ils avaient préféré filer dans les jardins du palais jusqu'à une petite maison de type japonais qui, comme le savait Milly, servait souvent de retraite à l'Impératrice.

La femme blonde allongea l'homme brun sur la terrasse de bois puis entra à l'intérieur de la maison pour en allumer toutes les lumières. Elle avait l'air de connaître les lieux.

Milly, cachée dans la végétation qui séparait la maison japonaise du reste du jardin, avait une vue directe sur la terrasse. Elle vit bientôt la femme blonde ressortir de la maison avec plusieurs linges propres et une bassine certainement remplie d'eau. Elle fit ensuite asseoir son compagnon et l'aida à se débarrasser de son manteau, de son veston et de sa chemise qu'elle posa à côté d'eux.

Milly ne fut pas plus étonnée que cela en voyant la grande tâche rouge qui s'étendait sur le tissu blanc de la chemise. La balle de l'agresseur de Nanally l'avait bien atteint ainsi qu'elle s'en doutait.

La femme rallongea son compagnon, lava la blessure puis le laissa. Elle s'agenouilla ensuite au bord de la terrasse, son immense jupe étendue en corolle autour d'elle.

_Que fait-elle ? Pourquoi le laisse-t-elle sans soin ?_

Milly faillit même se précipiter auprès du sauveur de Nanally lorsqu'au bout de quelques minutes, elle vit sa poitrine cesser de se soulever à un rythme régulier.

Mort...

Il se redressa brusquement en avalant une immense goulée d'air.

Vivant...

Milly ne comprenait pas mais ce phénomène avait l'air d'être familier à l'homme et à la femme qui se trouvaient devant elle.

Comme si de rien n'était, la danseuse blonde enleva son masque et dévoila un jeune visage aux traits fins.

« Il faut toujours que tu joues les héros, déclara-t-elle en retirant la perruque blonde qui couvrait ses cheveux verts.

-Dit celle qui s'est fait tuer à ma place plus d'une fois, répliqua son compagnon. Peu importe le masque que je portais en plus. »

Il était d'ailleurs en train de retirer celui qu'il avait pour le moment.

_Lelouch !_

Même si Milly s'en doutait, le choc fut sans commune mesure. Elle l'avait vu mourir. Il ne pouvait pas être là ! En vie ! Juste en face d'elle ! Mais... Il venait de mourir puis de ressusciter sous ses yeux...

« Il y a pourtant un masque sous lequel j'aurais pu mourir à ta place mais tu ne m'as pas laissé le prendre. »

Un silence.

« Il fallait que je me meure C.C. » murmura Lelouch.

Un sourire triste.

« Après tout ce que j'ai fait... »

Lelouch retira ses gants. Il posa la paume de sa main droite contre son torse, à l'endroit où se trouvait une longue cicatrice aux bords boursouflés.

Tout à l'heure, lorsqu'il était mort, la cicatrice l'avait fait énormément souffrir et lorsque la balle destinée à Nanally l'avait touché cela avait été comme si l'épée de Suzaku... De Zéro l'avait de nouveau transpercé. Il avait eu l'impression de revivre sa première mort. Il avait senti un autre sol sous ses pieds. Il avait revu l'arrivée de Zéro. Il avait de nouveau entendu les murmures d'étonnement ( d'espoir ?) de la foule... Puis il y avait eu la douleur... Il avait même entendu les pleurs de Nanally. Il était ensuite mort et tout était devenu clair... Il avait eu l'impression de tout savoir, de tout voir... Comme s'il avait été connecté à l'ensemble de l'humanité.

Il se demandait encore comment C.C. avait réussi à prendre son corps pour l'emmener dans l'église dans laquelle il s'était réveillé.

« Je méritais de mourir. » finit-il par dire.

C'était vrai. Il méritait la mort et le monde avait besoin d'un sacrifice...

C.C. s'approcha de lui et lui prit la main. Lelouch gardait son poing fermé. Elle le força à l'ouvrir. Du bout du doigt, la jeune femme suivit la silhouette rouge d'un oiseau qui se trouvait sur sa paume.

« M'en veux-tu encore de ne pas te l'avoir dit ? » demanda-t-elle.

Lelouch regarda sa main puis leva le bras. Ses doigts écartèrent délicatement les cheveux qui couvraient le front de sa compagne d'éternité pour découvrir une silhouette d'oiseau similaire à celle qu'il avait dans la paume de la main.

« Je te mentirais si je répondais non. »

C.C. voulut répliquer mais...

« Je sais déjà tout cela, poursuivit Lelouch avant qu'elle ne se mette à parler. Le code de mon père avait besoin d'un hôte. J'étais là. J'étais prêt. Point. »

L'ancien Empereur de Brittania soupira.

« Et puis ne te l'avais-je pas promis ? Si tu es une Sorcière, je serais un Démon.

-Je ne voulais pas cela.

-Bien sûr que si. Tu me donnes le geass. Je réalise ton souhait. N'était-ce pas les termes de notre contrat ? Tu voulais mourir et pour cela, je devais prendre ton code... Le résultat aurait été le même.

-Je croyais que les termes du contrat avaient changé ? » lui dit-elle en souriant.

Lelouch haussa les épaules.

« De toute façon, ajouta-t-il, ce n'est pas si déplaisant que ça d'être immortel. Je peux les voir. Je peux voir ce monde que j'ai créé.

-Un monde où tu ne peux vivre, lui rappela C.C. Dès que quelqu'un te voit, il pense à l'Empereur et à ses crimes...

-Ainsi je n'oublie pas.

-Le problème, c'est qu'une grande majorité a aussi envie de te tuer dès qu'il te voit. »

Lelouch lui sourit.

« Tu t'ennuierais sans moi ? »

Ce fut au tour de C.C. de hausser les épaules.

« Ils peuvent toujours essayer de me tuer, reprit l'ancien Empereur. Ne suis-je pas immortel maintenant ?

-Ne t'amuse pas à multiplier tes morts. C'est...

-Douloureux ? Comme mourir une seconde fois ? Je sais. Je viens de mourir je te le rappelle.

-Je voulais juste te prévenir.

-Quelle sollicitude, ironisa Lelouch.

-J'ai toujours pris soin de mes contractants, répliqua C.C.

-Avec plus ou moins de succès tout de même. » lui rappela l'ancien Empereur.

Il était en train de lui rappeler de cruels souvenirs, il le savait mais cela avait toujours été ainsi entre eux. Les mots dans leur bouche devenaient des armes et ils aimaient tous les deux ces joutes verbales.

« De toute façon, je ne suis plus ton contractant. Je suis ton compagnon d'éternité. »

Lelouch reprit sa chemise blanche et l'enfila.

« Je vais devoir vivre avec le poids de mes crimes pendant l'éternité. Certains trouveront peut-être cette sentence suffisante mais je suis certain que d'autres la trouveraient encore trop douce en voyant la compagne dont j'ai hérité. »

C.C. sourit.

« Serait-ce un compliment Démon ? »

Lelouch lui rendit son sourire.

« Nous devrions partir Sorcière. » répliqua-t-il en enfilant son veston puis son manteau.

C.C. s'installa plus confortablement.

« Encore un instant ? le pria-t-elle.

-Comme tu veux. »

Lelouch alla s'asseoir à ses côtés. La tête de C.C. reposa bientôt contre son épaule.

« M'en veux-tu d'avoir mis ta sœur en danger ? lui demanda-t-elle

-Il me semblait que nous l'avions fait d'un commun accord ? »

Un silence.

« Nous avons empêché que cette attentat ne finisse dans le sang. C'est bien le principal et c'est surtout pour cette raison que nous sommes venus ce soir.

-Tu passes trop de temps dans l'autre monde, jugea C.C. Cela va finir par te jouer un tour un jour ou l'autre.

-Si je ne l'avais pas fait, nous n'aurions jamais su pour cet attentat et je préfère que ma sœur reste sur le trône pour le moment.

-Fais attention. Tu vas finir par te prendre pour un Dieu.

-Le Geass est le pouvoir des Rois. Ne peut-on pas dire que le Code nous donne celui des Dieux ?

-Il est tout de même dangereux d'en user. Tu as changer l'avenir aujourd'hui et puis... Ne voulais-tu pas laisser le monde se débrouiller... Laisser les gens choisir leur destin ?

-Je n'interviendrais plus. Un Démon ne peut pas devenir un Dieu, ne l'oublions pas. »

C.C. prit un air dubitatif.

« Tu n'as jamais été du genre désintéressé. »

Lelouch se leva.

« Partons maintenant, dit-il en remettant son masque. Nous avons passé trop de temps dans leur monde. Retournons dans le nôtre. »

C.C. se leva et remit également sa perruque et son masque.

« Nous allons bientôt devoir déménager. Il y a quelques jours, on m'a encore fait remarquer que je n'avais pas pris une ride en dix ans.

-On y réfléchira dans quelques temps. »

Un bruit dans les fourrés suivit d'un léger cri attira soudain leur attention.

 

* * *

 

Nanally avait besoin de repos, une chose impossible s'il la laissait au palais. Son Chevalier l'avait laissé pendant quelques instant afin de préparer la maison japonaise à se venue.

Il repéra tout de suite l'intrus qui se trouvait dans la végétation qui entourait la maison.

_Encore un terroriste_ , pensa Zéro avec colère.

Il lui sauta dessus. L'intrus émit un léger cri.

« Milly ! »

La jeune femme semblait presque hystérique. Quelque chose n'allait pas.

« Lulu... Lelouch... Il est en vie. » murmura-t-elle.

Suzaku eut presque envie de pousser un soupir exaspéré. Qu'il soit en vie était une chose... Que tout le monde l'apprenne en était une autre...

« Où sont-ils ? » demanda-t-il d'un ton dur.

Milly lui montra la direction de la maison japonaise. Zéro se leva et sortit des fourrés. L'homme et la femme qui se trouvaient sur la terrasse de bois ne manifestèrent aucun signe de surprise en l'apercevant.

Le Chevalier de l'Impératrice s'avança. Il lui semblait que Milly le suivait. Il ne l'en empêcha pas.

Il s'arrêta puis leva la main pour la poser sur son masque.

« Que fais-tu ? » demanda Milly tandis que les deux autres restaient immobiles.

Il ne répondit pas et il retira son masque.

L'homme aux yeux d'améthyste s'avança à son tour. Il s'arrêta devant lui et leva la main pour dénouer le lien retenant son masque sur ses yeux.

Suzaku l'arrêta.

«Zéro n'a pas à retirer son masque devant qui que ce soit. » dit-il en regardant l'homme qui se trouvait devant lui dans les yeux.

Ce dernier avait suspendu son geste. Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil à sa compagne puis son regard se posa de nouveau sur Suzaku.

« Partez. » ordonna le Chevalier de l'Impératrice.

Nouvel échange de regard pour le couple masqué. La femme blonde s'avança. Elle prit la main de son compagnon. Après un dernier regard pour Suzaku, le mystérieux couple commença à s'éloigner.

« Mais nous nous reverrons. » déclara froidement le Chevalier.

Le couple se figea, se retourna et le regarda. L'homme inclina légèrement la tête. Ils s'en allèrent sans un mot.

« Pourquoi ? »

Suzaku remit son masque puis se tourna vers Milly.

« Pourquoi ? » répéta la journaliste.

Zéro soupira.

« Je ne suis pas immortel. Un jour ou l'autre, il faudra bien que je lui rende son masque. »

 

FIN

 

* * *

 


End file.
